My Teenage Goddess
by Sen'ninriki
Summary: Lucy and her friends are known as the school geeks, although they are beautiful, a little athletic, and are Honor Students they tend to keep to themselves. Until one day they have a dream saying they are the new protectors of Earth Land but to put it simply they are a.k.a Goddesses. Question is will they stand by their status and powers or runaway yelling "THIS IS INSANE!".
1. Chapter 1

The Disclaimer I do not own the famous Fairy Tail, although I would like to I could never take credit for this amazing and hilarious anime/manga. :-)

Prologue 

I had awaken with an uneasy feeling, as if something was going to happen at that very moment and it must of had something to do with that weird dream. "You are not alone in this world after all you created it, you with 4 other girls." and then the weirdest words left the tip of her tongue. "When you arise from here go to the old Fairy Tail grounds, there will be something there to bring back some part of your old self Lucy." To wake up covered in sweat after something not nightmarish and having been left with an unknown anklet that comes with a free mark that hides in the middle of my chest I immediately knew this would possibly be one of the longest nights of my life.

* * *

Chapter 1

You know in those high school movies where the school is separated in different groups that exist freely among everyone with only quite a few people noticing, that happens to some schools you know there are the popular people, cheerleaders-who-don't-consider-being-popular-but-do-it -anyways, you have the emos(really nice people), goths(big difference between emos), harajukus(very colorful), drinkers, theater club, etc. However I did not name the group I currently am involved with ( they have existed since the start of time, no I am not in wrestling club), but here are some helpful hints. People think we hate physical sports, we do not hate sports however we are afraid of some games since they do have fast runners (we are not fast runners) on the opposite team chasing us for a ball, we love computers because you can do almost anything on computers with a new identity but we always behave so no "naughty" stuff, we are a really pretty group of girls who disguise themselves so we won't be chased after by playboys and flirts (another huge difference), by now you should be able to interpret that I am in fact a geek who loves to read Shakespeare and romance novels.

But don't worry I am not alone in fact there are five of us ( there would have been six but she is always busy stalking the iceman Gray Fullbuster), all girls so first up the mighty titania Erza Scarlet, the white haired beauty but mother figure Mirajane Strauss, the short bookworm Levy McGarden, and last but not least the windy citied Wendy Marvell ( we all thought she would be you know flat but we were wrong). If you wanna know who your tour guide is then I'll happily state I am Lucy Heartfilia both my parents were killed but know one necessarily knows how, I have no guardian since I have proven myself worthy of taking care of myself, I can always tell whether or whether not I am alone with my eyes closed so for something to get past me without my notice will be a huge phenomena or so says my friends but I just say I can feel presences and name them because I am used to not being alone, cause I have my friends and nothing can change that so I am just getting used to it. I love animals, Wendy once found a cat named Charles but since her mother is allergic to fur she gave her to me so I can take care of her, her fur is beautiful but her attitude is terrible, she always pouts at me and I think she can see the future one time she ran up to the door one minute before anyone came to it which does not suprise me that her senses are stronger then mine after all she is a cat.

When you are sleepy what do you do, obviously you sleep but for me you have to do school work. Yes geeks do get tired of school to so do not say a word or I have all the right to call you prejudice or gullible ( yes gullible do you actually believe school is interesting?) because the geeks way of getting around actually alive is to pretend school is alright, hide that yawn with a kitten sneeze and act like nothing but school is important. My sleep time is interrupted by the boatloads of homework, chores, and of course everyday life which believe me is busy enough if you live by yourself and you work at a cosplay cafe and believe me when you have all that you learn to live with it and when you learn to live with it you barely sleep and when you barely sleep and still manage to get straight A's, that is the day I find you completely like me and in other's perspective completely remarkable. The principle of course knows my situation and is very proud of me. Master Markorav is like my father and when hes proud I work my butt off to make him even more proud but he says "If that is even possible Ms. Busy-Body." My sleep is something you do _**NOT**_ want to interrupt since it is my most precious time of the day. Say waking up with the world's craziest dream can even interrupt my most PRECIOUS time so please understand Homework + Chores + 6 Hours of Work = "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE TWIT" Lucy.

Now that you can kind of see my point I will tell you a story like none other that even you could never understand and if you could it must be me rereading this because it would be impossible for anyone other then myself to know about this.

* * *

It was 10:46 PM and I had just gotten home from work and to make matters worse Charles is NOWHERE to be found until I landed on my bed and heard a screech and hiss that sounded so familiar, only to look up and see a fluffy cat glaring in my direction with the words "What the Hell do you think your doing?" coming from those usually adorable ( OK not usually) big eyes. Luckily instead of scurrying off like the coward I always am around Charles I just decided to take that as a helpful hint to you know get ready for sleep. Now here I am standing in front of a mirror fixing my hair to the appropriate hair attire ( PONYTAILS) swearing that me hearing "Lucy come back." was just my bed seducing me back to under its covers. I walked out of my personal bathroom to my room to discover Levy had text me.

From: Levy McGarden

_Hey Lucy hope your not asleep yet I just wanted to tell you that you should expect the busiest night of your life_

_Twilight Lover!_

I had suggested she get that as her signature since she is a major twilight lover. But then my eyes widened when I read the part where it says _expect the busiest night of you life_ then I dramatically yelled no only to scroll down and see.

_PS. You should get some sleep first._

I ran around doing flips first thinking thank you God for making Levy put You should get some sleep first to next wandering was I really tired because I'm doing hand stands and cartwheels ( I should have joined gymnastics) and not an ounce tired. So like a nerd I decided to test out my theory, I laid down closed my eyes and found myself in the dream world that I call Home Sweet Home. But somehow just somehow I knew it was different, this dream wasn't lucid (controlled) but that wasn't what threw me off it was the atmosphere and the fact my dream placed me right in front of my school which isn't exactly the place I had wanted to go but what shocked me the most was my mother was standing in front of me with that beautiful smile that claimed my fathers heart years ago.

"Well hello Lucy, long time no see."

* * *

**Hi, this is my first story and I am pumped on 'author juice' so please don't judge if it seems I talk a lot, I just happen to have a few ideas. Please review because reviews are a future authors motivation.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Well hello Lucy, long time no see."_

"Mom?" I asked uncertain of whether or whether this really was my mother or some hallucination caused by being so drowsy. " Yes." " Is that really you" "It in fact is and I'm really glad to see your getting bigger Lucy you surely have aged. " she said with a sad low chuckle. I however didn't waste anytime I and ran like the wind to give her the biggest hug possible, after all we are known for hugs. For the past few minutes we whispered 'I missed you' to each until for some reason my mom pulled away. I was shocked at first, thinking maybe she might have had enough of the sob story family reunites moment but when I looked up I saw her point to me left. I slowly turned around to find Wendy, Mirajane, Erza, and Levy all standing behind me with smiles on their faces crying as well as. I wanted to find out why they were crying but yet again fingers were pointed but they were pointed at me, no, at my mother. I looked and saw a small group of people standing there, some with red hair, white hair, even blue, but then I realized I had also spotted another blonde haired person. Jude Hearfillia. My Father. With an arm around my mother, I did the same thing I did with my mother to my father but he never spoke. I pulled back to see them each and every person slowly disappear but I remembered I wasn't alone and looked around my friends were no where to be seen, then I felt hands on my shoulders and petite arms around my waist. At least my friends weren't gone. Wendy and Levy were crying there eyes out on my waists and Mirajane with Erza had a hand on my shoulder trying their best to be brave but if it hadn't been for there tears of loss I wouldn't have noticed. Then they turned their attention to right in front of me, there again stood my mother but also a woman I could not recognize.

* * *

I stood in disbelief when they told me who I 'really' was. A GODDESS. It turned from a "oh-so-happy" dream to a "what the fuck are you talking about" dream. No one can blame me, so they didn't. Everyone laughed at my sorry ass making me believe they were joking, but I face planted when they said they were telling the truth it was just my "what the hell" face that made them laugh their ass off. I discovered at that moment that I can't intimidate ANYONE.

The strange and unfamiliar women stepped forward and said " Lucy you really are one of the Goddesses of Earth Land, and I am your daughter." I am your daughter. I am your daughter. I am your daughter is the very sentence that made my eyes the size of a UFO. "Uh excuse me." I said a little freaked out, I mean wouldn't you have a heart attack if a grown woman told you, you a teenager that she was your daughter and not the possibility of the other way around. " Imitatia, you were supposed to wait awhile before we got to that point." complained my overly dramatic mother while everyone else including me was stare- around( when you stare at someone and then you stare at someone else then repeat the cycle with your finger pointing towards a certain someone) but for me it was really difficult. "Me? Like right here right now? Is she from the future or something?" _Please be from the future, _I said and thought almost simultaneously." No she is not from the future, she is currently 8 years old and your daughter." " OK I am 17 years old 16, 15, 14 so your telling me I had a child who is 8 years old just looks like an adult when I was 9 years old?" "Yes and you are not the only parent in this, just so you won't worry your friends are also the parents." It was official, my mother is completely insane. She said that like it was the most regular thing on Earth which it is not. " How did, uh, this actually ,um, happen?" Erza asked " When you were all 9 your magical energy was way to high for your age, so we vacuumed it out and SHA-ZAMMM! There she was." Layla re-imagined. Mom, you crazy bastard you. " So o-our child is made out of pixie dust?" I said. " Way to be excited."was the sarcastic response I received from my mom.

* * *

**Sorry for Updating so late. TT3TT I have a lot going on, I just got *cough*Hacked*cough* the wifi back and then I had to study like no tomorrow for the next 2-3 weeks of upcoming tests for every sticking day. For some of you I encourage you to check out my other book " The Girl Inside" a story about Lucy being a magic vessel. I will try to update every chance I get! *0* And I thank FairyTailRocks801, Jkitty12, Wolf Moon Diamond, and Mirajane S and Erza S for Favoriting/Following my story. Thanks, this is my first story after all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When you find out you are the mother of a child what is you first reaction? (Answer this honestly and send me a review) Some people think excitement while others go indenial, specially if you're female seeing as you don't recall getting a baby bump at all.

Now that the news has soaked in how do you feel now that you know your FRIENDS helped in the creation of this child. Imagine your kid looks like she could be your mom. Would you go ballistic and question your very sanity? Yes, yes you normies would.

* * *

"Of everything sweet, sour, and kung pao chicken! What makes you think that hearing that would make me very happy?" snapped a very bewildered Lucy. Hearing that you and your friends are the mother - no father - of a child who could buy herself alcohol anytime she wants right now despite her actual age, that thin little shred of what we like to call sanity is being tugged.

Roughly.

"Congrats your a mom is something everyone dreams of hearing once in a lifetime." Layla said calmly. She didn't see why Lucy was freaking out, she's a mom be happy. Her friends may have been comprehending this... situation a little slowly but they were not freaking out so far and Layla was sure they wouldn't anytime soon. If only Lucy wasn't so fudging stubborn then this conversation could have been over with and they could possibly be getting into the majorly important details, you know the rules of being a goddess of Earthland.

For Lucy this was a dream she wished was over already, it wasn't necessarily a nightmare. It was just something she couldn't understand and she hates not understanding things. She is just testing out questions to get this down. The angrier she gets the more her brain seems to function. That is the very she tells herself she hates teachers before tests and homework, it gets her riled up and ready to punch the daylight savings out of tests.

When she finally started to get everything and Imitatia turned into a childish form, everything went black.

* * *

_I'm Elmo and I Know It LMFAO Parody (Find on Youtube)_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_When you walk on by_

_You might see me this little red guy_

_I skip to the beat_

_Walking down the street can't see my feet_

_Yeah _

_This is how I roll_

_Red fluffy fur skin out of control_

_It's Elmo with the big orange nose_

_I'm so sweet I don't wear clothes_

_Kids look at these crayons_

_Kids look at th- _

"Ugh," Lucy yawned, she grabbed her throbbing head and hit her alarm blaming her friends for making her buy that blasted thing, now it wakes her up early in the morning. Despite that being its job. Due to her tiring job Lucy always woke up with these terrible headaches, leading her friends to once believe it was a hangover.

With Lucy having doubts about her wacky dream from last night, she immediately sprang from her comfortable bed to check her phone for Levy's text message.

Sure enough, it wasn't there.

That text message must have been apart of her dream somehow. Although she had a message inside of her trash bin on the phone, from Levy. The same one from last night.

"I thought that was just a dream." said Lucy as she swayed her way to her bathroom, nearly falling out right there and then.

She really didn't feel like standing anymore so she decided a bath over a shower. Like always. As the water started to run she realized something, she forgot to buy migraine pills yesterday. She heard Carla in her room, mewling her drowsiness away. She hated to admit it but she envied that damn grumpy cat, being able to wake up easily without a care in the world.

She was just lucky today was Saturday, no bitch fits.

The water began to reach the rim of the tub, that's when she decided to turn the water off. She undressed and practically jumped with joy into the tub of relaxation, she could stay here as long as she wanted. But she promised Levy, Wendy, Mirajane, and Erza that she would go shopping with them at 12:00 PM, she was too much of a friend to cancel because she didn't have any pills on her to rid of that pain.

She sat there, letting her hair become hydrated. Have you ever just sat in the tub and then next thing you know, your having a mini episode about your life right there. That is what she is currently doing, thinking about how she got here. In her opinion it was all because of her parents, because of them she was able to make such great friends. But due to some bastard she won't be able to see them anymore, perhaps that dream did do her some good.

This time when she thought of her parents, she didn't cry. She smiled.

She decided that maybe this was the time to get out, it was 10:56. She had at least an hour to get ready and do what she wanted, and hell she wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

Lucy stepped out the tub and quickly surrounded herself in a towel. She was so sleepy yesterday that she didn't have time to set out her clothes so she was to prepare herself for now.

Deeply brushing her teeth, she made sure they were the whitest they could be. Levy told her she would buy Lucy a musical doctor dentist off of ebay so Lucy wanted to be prepared. Who wouldn't want a Live human being that is very musical, has a medical degree, a dentist degree, and is off the internet. Crazy people wouldn't.

She left her deodorant inside her room because she forgot to bring it with her. You know when you are drunk off of tiredness you forget to do certain things like memorizing your name. It happened before.

Lucy opened the door to the outside world, basically she opened the door to her room. What she saw shocked the fudge sticks out of her, making her forget where she keeps her clothes.

A boy with pink hair, a miniature snowman thing, and a blue cat with wings sitting on her bed playing with an actual happy - not grumpy - Carla.

"Finally your out," Pinky began. "Do you always take this long to take a bath?"

_What the Hell!_

* * *

**Please PM me or Review.**

**Listen to Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk**

**See you next chapter.**


End file.
